1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for estimating soot load, and more particularly, to mass based methods and systems for estimating soot load in a filter of an after-treatment system for exhaust stream.
2. Technical Background
It is known to measure or estimate soot load in a particulate filter of an after-treatment system for exhaust stream to determine the regeneration and ash removal schedules of the filter. Known methods for estimating soot load have limitations under various dynamic conditions, such as low flow conditions and/or deep-bed penetration. In addition, known methods for estimating soot load may not be suitable for real-time application and/or for the whole engine operation range and through the filter lifetime.